The invention relates to a shoe, in particular an athletic shoe, having a shoe upper and a rotary closure for lacing the shoe on the foot of the wearer by means of at least one tensioning element, wherein the rotary closure has a rotatably arranged tension roller, wherein the rotary closure is driven by means of an electric motor, and wherein the transfer of the rotational motion of the electric motor to the tension roller occurs via a transmission, wherein the transmission comprises:                a first spur gear stage, wherein a spur gear of the first spur gear stage meshes with a drive pinion of the electric motor and wherein a pinion, connected to the spur gear of the first spur gear stage in a rotationally fixed manner, meshes with a spur gear of a second spur gear stage,        a second spur gear stage, wherein the spur gear of the second spur gear stage is connected to a worm of a worm gear in a rotationally fixed manner,        a worm gear, wherein the worm meshes with a worm wheel, wherein the tension roller is connected to the worm wheel in a rotationally fixed manner.        
A shoe of the generic kind is known from WO 2014/036374 A1. A similar shoe is known from DE 298 17 003 U1. Here, a tension roller for winding of a tensioning element is driven via a worm gear so that the shoe can be automatically laced and unlaced. Further solutions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,953 B1 and in WO 2014/082652 A1.
It is detrimental at the pre-known solution that the here provided parts must be designed quite big to create the required torque in the tension roller which is necessary for an effective lacing of the shoe.